


Beautiful Stranger

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezri's just been joined.  And she has no idea what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Beautiful Stranger  
>  **Summary:** Ezri's just been joined. And she has no idea what that means.  
>  **Character:** Ezri Dax  
>  **Fandom:** _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_  
>  **Rating/Warnings:** G  
>  **Medium:** Ficlet ( >500 words)  
>  **Word Count:** 403

Beautiful Stranger  
The scissors wavered, her hands trembled, and Ezri hesitated as she once again felt her eyes fill with tears. If only her patients could see her now- though at this point, with her unfinished training and her now-daily break-downs, perhaps they'd be better referred to as victims- Ezri doubted they would even recognize her. But that was just about fine with her; she could barely recognize herself. She knew she wasn't just Ezri anymore, but just who exactly who she was? That was the part that was doing her head in- because right about now, there were just so many people inside her head... Nope, no room for Ezri anymore.  
And it just so happened that of all those people jostling around inside her head, the most dominant, the loudest- the one whose commands Ezri seemed to be following without even really knowing why- also had worn her black hair long, pulled into a Federation standard ponytail during work hours. And though it was Ezri Tigan (Ezri _Dax_ , she reminded herself for what seemed like the millionth time) looking into the mirror, all she could see looking back was Jadzia. It wasn't fair, though not much about this whole "joining" business was... sure, she'd been the only Trill on board when the symbiont had needed to be implanted, but with the same night dark hair, ice blue eyes, and clear porcelain skin, she and Jadzia could have been sisters.  
Ezri's eyes flashed at the thought and she grimaced. She'd never had a sister and she'd never wanted one either. She had given up so much of herself already for the good of her people, for the good of the stupid symbiont, and she would be damned if she would let herself become Jadzia 2.0.  
Determination steadied her hand, and the scissors swished quickly before Ezri could change her mind. Soon the floor the behind her was decorated with a waist-length black ponytail, and the diminutive counselor giggled wildly to see the damage she'd done, the asymmetrical, jagged edges of her new, astonishingly short haircut. Oh, this was bad... it would have to be cut _really_ short to be fixed... _But then again,_ Ezri thought, _I might be able to really get away with that look._  
Her mother would hate it, of course. But to Ezri that was just an added bonus.


End file.
